


Small Packages

by LaceFedora



Series: Redamancy AU [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute Baby Fluff, Gen, Older!Obi-Wan, Younger!Qui-Gon, implied future apprenticeship, jedi being confused my babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceFedora/pseuds/LaceFedora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon Jinn meets the child that Knight Kenobi brought to the Temple, for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Packages

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my tumblr.

Qui-Gon Jinn met Anakin Skywalker just a week into his apprenticeship. The baby was fauned over, but clearly a handful. Most children came to the creche as toddlers, not as infants. As such the entire Creche didn’t seem to know quite what to do with him. Not to mention the boy was homesick and missing his mother. You knew when he was unhappy because half the temple could sense it. Anakin wasn’t so much a beacon in the Force as a supernova. The first two days he was at temple, thirty different masters had turned up at the creche door every time Anakin started crying.

 

He was fussing when Obi-Wan first brought Qui-Gon in with him but he quieted as soon as his new master stepped into the room. The baby was standing up in his bassinet, looking out at the two of them with tear-filled eyes. Qui-Gon watched his master light up and come over to swoop the baby up into his arms.

 

“Hello Ani.” Obi-Wan greeted quietly, settling the child on his hip. “I hear you’ve been causing trouble.” He said and the baby cooed at him, grabbing onto his robes. Obi-wan motioned Qui-Gon to come closer. “Anakin Skywalker, this is my Padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn.” He explained to the baby, just as he would to anyone else. Qui-Gon smiled at that. He and Master Obi-Wan did not know each other well yet; but he was certainly pleased with the sort of person his master seemed to be.

 

“Hello Anakin.” Qui-Gon said, catching the baby’s eye and reaching out to touch his small hand. Anakin squinted at him suspiciously but then makes a pleased sound aa he grabbed Qui-Gon’s fingers. Qui-Gon blinked, feeling a bright burst of energy in the living force. “Oh!” he laughed in surprise, looking up at Obi-wan. His master nodded at him a bit.

 

“Anakin has the highest midichlorian count the Order has ever recorded.” he said. “We were trying to keep that quiet, but Anakin proved that was impossible quite quickly. Every time he cries half the temple can sense it.” He smiled at Qui-Gon, then Anakin actually reached out toward him. Qui-Gon blinked again and Obi-Wan laughed, passing Anakin over to his Padawan. “He likes you.”

 

It’s true, Qui-Gon could sense it. A soft little hum in the blinding living force around the child. Qui-Gon looked at the baby in his arms, the two of them studying each other for a long moment.

 

“Hello Anakin." He said again, feeling the child's mind reach to touch his own. He met the touch happily. "I think we’re going to be friends.” The baby cooed in agreement and then yanked on Qui-Gon’s, short, newly formed Padawan braid. When Qui-Gon looked up at his master, Obi-wan is watching them with a knowing look in his eye.

 

**Author's Note:**

> in case you can't tell I'm intending Anakin to become Qui-Gon's apprentice.


End file.
